schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Notes on technology gathered in May
Return to July 11, 2005 Technology Advisory Committee Planning Meeting Ken has offered the following: :*i think my school's computer lab and internet connection/network will be seriously upgraded in the coming weeks and months and Lona is assigned to our school too. So. if at any point I can avail myself to co-teach/lead a workshop on advance uses of ms word, blogging, creating webquests, web design, desktop publishing. (This upgrade is well on it's way as of the first week of July) Felicia’s suggestion :*Two 3-session (3 hour) workshop series – one in the fall semester, one in the spring. The workshops will be designed to prepare teachers to use one type of computer application/program, such as power point, advance uses of ms word, creating webquests, web design, desktop publishing, or blogs. A teacher could attend one or the complete series (although this would be difficult if one session built upon the other; workshops could cover discrete topics, such as, adding graphics –pictures - to your blog; setting up the home page). ::*Questions – :::*Would 9 hours be sufficient to learn any of the above computer tasks? :::*Do we do more for some and less for others? Example, one session for advanced ms word, 3 sessions for power point? :::*Which topics would attract the most teachers? :::*Which topics would advance WP work? :::*Who could/would participate in the workshops beside WP membership? :::*What could teachers earn? Stipend, material – software, texts, photo quality paper, just knowledge – Kate’s suggestions :*Considering that we spent 35 hours (7 months x 5 hours) in the Weblogs and Beyond course that just finished, and at least 1/2 of it on blogging, I think any content for a one-semester 9 hour or year-long 18 hour course would have to be really carefully chosen and focused. The use of various kinds of technology for one specific purpose seems to be a good way to go. I think the idea Paul and Patsy came up with to use technology with I-Search in July is a great example: focused, manageable and practical and yet open to all kinds of possibilities based on teacher interests and skills, and also on what technology comes down the pipeline between now and July 5th. :*It would be possible to show how technology could be used to support various WP methods, for example one three hour session for each of six approaches /methods. An approach or method dealt with in 3 hours might be something like "Creating and using Online Gallery Walks." This seems like it would be more manageable and focused and so more helpful than a 3 hour session on one application. This approach might lend itself more to a situation where teachers came sometimes, but not always, whereas a course with one focus would probably mean people had to come consistently. :*If Ken is teaching teachers from one site, then such a course could also be tailored to suit their own larger goals (for example, a school where teachers wanted to start blogging, setting up course blogs could be the focus). Return to July 11, 2005 Technology Advisory Committee Planning Meeting